He is the Sunlight
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Elsa was a radiant queen, Eugene was a former thief. Eugene wanted to make the world a better place, and Elsa wanted to run away from the world she was supposed to make better. Eugene/Elsa T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Phew! I cannot believe I written this...Because I cannot write Disney to save my life...But I always wanted to write for my Disney crossover OTP. Even if I'm not the biggest fan of Frozen...Anyway, on with the show!  
**

 **I felt the song "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday fit their relationship...From Elsa's POV. Hopefully I'll stop with these song titles soon.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Disney, this is just a fanfic written by a fan-Well, again, not the biggest fan of Frozen.**

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert noticed that his lover, Queen Elsa from Arendelle had been looking a bit more cheerful. Giggling as she walked and talked, random twirling. Eugene started the fire in the fire place before his beloved walked in. Gently smelling the scent of hot chocolate in the room that one of the maids delivered.

"Mm! Smells wonderful." Elsa said.

"You seem happy," Eugene grinned as he looked up a bit from the fireplace.

Elsa paused and took a step forward. "Winter is coming." She moved closer to her lover and looked to him with seductive eyes. "Not just winter but a storm, it's nothing to fear though."

Eugene sat down on a chair, Elsa sat down on his lap. Eugene got a closer look at Elsa's ice dress. It wasn't as delicate as he thought. Eugene placed his arm around her.

"Speak for yourself, the cold doesn't bother you," Eugene chuckled.

When the winter came all the flowers disappeared and every last bit of grass was covered. And grey storm clouds showed no comfort.

Eugene talked to Elsa before of how the kingdom he came from, Corona, was a place where many said that the sun lit like gold. Elsa laughed it off, but since the grand council was concerned of her relationship with a common man they asked if her beloved had anything to give to the kingdom. Elsa thought maybe he could give the kingdom sunlight.

But the kingdom needed more than sunlight…But soon the winds picked up with Elsa's feelings.

One day the Duke of Weselton asked the council for a word with Queen Elsa, which the queen agreed. Only for Elsa too lose any sense that she had.

"Your, highness," The duke said.

Elsa's cool skin crawled a bit at the older man pacing around as if he owned the place.

"I wish to ask questions about your younger sister, Princess Anna."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked.

The duke smirked, but then changed face to a more serious face. "She left, didn't she?"

Elsa breathed.

"She was very unhappy yes?" The duke pulled a small crystal of ice out of his pocket. "But I heard from an anonymous source that she left because of abuse." He dropped the ice on the marble floor and the ice shattered into small pieces.

"Nobody cared about Anna!" Elsa's voice cracked a little. "However, I doubt you are asking questions out of concern."

"Well…" He paused, he also walked further to a painted portrait of Elsa with Anna. The two of them smiling, but the duke could see the picture wasn't perfect. "Many are starting to take notice, why would a princess just leave?"

Elsa glared. "How dare you disrespect me, and my sister!"

"Please leave!" Elsa summoned blue sparks that filled the room, almost lighting up the room with a blue glow. The duke stepped back in shock, stepping on a piece of ice he dropped. "You have no business here," Elsa said lowly.

The duke may have stepped back to the power, but not to Elsa. Her glare did not shake him, he only glared back. But he left when the guards urged him to leave.

The truth was, Elsa wasn't as great a queen as her kingdom made her out to be, or used to.

She was originally seen as a strong and brave young ruler, because she took such responsibility on her own and without a king. She insisted that since she was not in love she would not marry, after much thinking over by the royal council they agreed. Then there was her ice powers, such beautiful ice powers that gave Arendelle a reputation of beautiful summers and winters. It is rumored she protected her own kingdom…But in truth she nearly killed.

The queen, however was very introverted, but could protect _herself._ When she visited the meadow she adored so much, full of green grass, flowers, and tiny animals. Some unknown soldiers walked up to her. Startled she tried to run away, but her dress got caught on a branch and ripped as she tried to run further. She guessed she could only face those men.

The words of the men from an unknown kingdom still haunted her. Warning her to stay still and they would not kill her. Despite warnings the men were not prepared for Elsa's true powers. The young queen summoned large shards of ice that pinned the soldiers in their place and nearly cut them, they could've cut them into pieces.

"Monster!" One of the soldiers cried.

Elsa stopped moving, and felt a heavy pain in her heart.

"Please spare us, we only had orders from our prince to disable your powers." Another soldier cried.

Elsa stepped back and looked down to her hands where the blue glow was fading. The soldiers let her be, and a memory hidden in her mind was coming back to her, but she could not recall it.

"I want to make sure the adoption system is better." Eugene said long ago when he and Elsa were just friends.

They both sat by the fireplace so Elsa could calm her ice powers after nearly attacking Eugene out of fear, thinking he was a ruffian. He thought she was charming though. And his words touched her heart.

"Those adorable round eyed children deserve better, they can always be taught to be less spoiled but they can't really be taught to be less poor, like me." Eugene smiled.

Elsa often wondered what it was like to be a "normal girl," and not a girl with riches, but a lot of responsibility on her shoulders, alone.

"You're wonderful," Elsa said softly.

Eugene smiled at her and took her hand, which caught Elsa off guard. "Don't sell yourself short." He said.

Elsa remembered again, she hurt her sister Anna twice. Once as a child, knocking her out cold and prompting her parents seek out trolls to erase Anna's memory. But the trolls were not all powerful gods, as Anna remembered again, only for Elsa to accidently strike Anna in the chest, almost to her heart. Elsa pleaded and screamed and told Anna to leave, to be safe. Elsa felt if she got too close to anyone she would end up hurting them. Anna was persistent, but she finally left with bandages wrapped around her chest.

Anna left not looking back, but she didn't know that Elsa followed her, since the chariot wasn't moving very fast.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said, holding any tears in.

Anna smiled, then she clutched her chest in pain. "Please…Control your powers, Elsa."

Elsa merely nodded as her sister left Arendelle.

In present day Elsa took a brown feather and wrote a letter.

 _ **My dearest sister,**_

 _"If I can call you that,"_ Elsa thought.

 _ **Please return, and claim the kingdom for yourself. I never wanted to take such responsibility. Now I don't think I can**_

"Elsa!" Eugene cried.

Elsa frowned and folded up the paper she was writing on and stashed it away.

 _"I have a boyfriend now, and want to run away with him. I can do something different, maybe make a career with my powers. I'm always told what is right and wrong. I once thought I should take responsibility, but maybe the responsibility should be not on my shoulders, but held in someone's strong arms. Maybe me leaving is right, but maybe because I don't want to believe leaving Eugene is right."_ Elsa thought.

Elsa turned to her boyfriend. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Elsa did not even bother to hide the worried look on her face.

 _"I don't want to lose him like I lost you,"_ Elsa thought.

Elsa shook as she tried to reach out to Eugene. "Eugene, I—"

"There are people outside the castle begging for you to answer," he said.

Eugene walked to the window where most of what he saw was pure white. "And the snow storm has gotten worse, and I don't think this is natural Elsa!" Eugene cried.

Elsa sighed and turned away. "I want to run away with you Eugene! The kingdom would be better off without me!"

"Elsa," Eugene said lowly.

"You have to go out there and help all those people, they're counting on you."

That was the same exactly thing her father told her. It sent a chill in her body that even she could not handle. A salty tear sliding down Elsa's face caused her makeup to ruin, she gave a pathetic cry and did not want Eugene to see.

"I am," Elsa's breathed. "Not!" Elsa was cut off again by her rapid breathing.

Elsa held herself tightly. "I am not!...Want you think of me," more tears fell down her face.

"Or what others think of me," She finally found the courage to say, the room around her became blurry.

"I have been foolish," Eugene whispered.

Elsa sobbed in one hand, her hand did not help the burning at all.

"But abandoning your kingdom is even more foolish Elsa!" Eugene cried.

Memories of all the times Elsa was beaten down, by her own actions and foolishness, and letting others down. Animosity and disgust for the actions and words that she heard other people say filled her mind.

Eugene quickly grabbed her hand from behind. "Come on!"

Elsa quickly turned around and with a pained expression on her face unleashed her ice power with her free hand. The blue beam shot at Eugene's chest causing him to scream. All the heat from the inside of his body was fading away. His pained and shocked face stayed still until his entire face clenched in pain and he fell to his knees.

"Eugene!" Elsa cried softly as she tried to catch him.

Eugene grabbed his chest. "No!" He cried.

Eugene and Elsa fell to the ground as Elsa held her weakened lover close.

"El...sa!" Eugene cried.

More tears fell from Elsa's eyes as she looked into Eugene's pained eyes.

"No," He paused. "I l—"

He lost his breath, and all the strength to hold his head up, his eyes became too heavy.

Elsa cried in Eugene's chest and softly cried "I'm sorry" a few times, but he was too cold.

She destroyed the one she loved the most, not just that though. He was a man looked down by most, for his background and where he came from. But Elsa regretted not telling him sooner, that he was a far more virtuous and selfless person she ever was, and now he was gone.

* * *

 **:'(-*ahem***

 **While I was finishing this I realized that I could write more for this story...I may most likely make this story longer but for now it will stay a oneshot. Besides, I need to recover after writing something this depressing. I also have an idea for a happier Eugene/Elsa story but I need to brainstorm more.**

 **Feel free to flame me for making Elsa "weak." But to me she never came off as strong...In the movie she nearly killed people and never faced problems head on. And if she really loved her sister as much as everyone says she did, she would've never let her fear get in the way. And I honestly wouldn't mind this stuff, it's character flaw after all. But she's marketed as super strong just because she has no love interest, but even so it's not the best asexual representation because she probably stayed single because her father chiseled this "You need to stay away from everyone to be safe!" mentality.  
**

 **And before someone goes, "She had anxiety/depression! How can you be so insensitive!" Let me tell you, I have anxiety too...And did some pretty stupid stuff because of my anxiety that I had to own up to, I never saw Elsa's own up to what she did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I have decided...To continue on with this fanfic...This fanfic will probably be the death of me, but I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: The Frozen and Tangled characters belong to good ol' Disney...Thank you Disney!**

* * *

Elsa continued to hold her boyfriend close and continued cry. The floor around them had a sheet of solid ice on top and for the first time in her life the young snow queen _shivered._ She stayed there for an hour begging for Eugene to wake up but to no avail, and then finally a few of the castle workers came to her door, which was practically frozen solid but they forced themselves in. Nearly breaking the door off in the process.

"Your highness," Said the older round faced maid breathlessly.

One of the maids and two guards scanned the room. Elsa looked at all four of them with blood shot eyes but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She held her boyfriend closer, as if she could protect him from anything.

"Eugene…I…" Elsa breathed.

One of the maids ran out to get help. "Don't worry your highness, we'll make sure Mr. Fitzhurbert gets the best medical treatment ever!"

Elsa stood still as maids and doctors took his hollow body away, they asked if Elsa was hurt as well, but she shook her head in response. She eventually knocked some sense in herself and went back inside the courtroom, hoping Eugene was ok. But hope was just a distraction.

Without a single warning guards with different uniforms came inside the throne room, and in front of them was a man with red hair and regal clothing. Just when she thought the situation could not get any more terrifying, but she was also filled with anger.

"I have come to claim your kingdom," The man said.

Even if she didn't want or deserve her kingdom, she didn't want the kingdom to be given away to _him._

"No! It doesn't belong to you!" Elsa cried.

The man smirked. "I don't think you understand." He turned to his guards. "The young murderess thinks she is in any position to rule."

The man turned to Elsa again and caused a chill to go down her spine. "I have heard that your boyfriend, the one you are most close to, is frozen to the bone."

Elsa found it hard to breathe now, she hoped that he could've been recovered. "No," she whispered.

"That is to say, he is cold to the touch, to the point where no blood could possibly be healthy inside of him, and he can be assumed dead." He smiled again, not caring a bit that Elsa was falling apart in almost every way.

"The royal council wishes for your arrest, and soon we will figure out if you're innocent or guilty."

Elsa wanted to shot him with her ice powers, but at the same time after what she did she never wanted to use her ice powers again.

"But once you are found guilty the kingdom of Arendelle will fall under the responsibility of a prince with a clean record. Preferably, me."

Elsa glared at the man's cold eyes until she looked down in defeat.

"Fine," Elsa said lowly. "But the kingdom belongs to my sister, not to you."

The man paused for a moment and his arrogant expression became colder. "She'll have to take it first, but no one knows her location because of privacy, she may have become a normal valley girl."

Elsa frowned at that last part, if it were true Anna was a lucky girl.

The prince snapped his fingers. "Take her away boys!"

Elsa stepped forward away from her throne until her legs stopped in stiff nervousness. Surrounded by stone cold guards from a different kingdom, their uniforms looked familiar though. Her hands cuffed and the men surrounding her made her gulp out of nausea.

But once they reached the cold prison cell made of stone, not that the cold bothered Elsa, but she wasn't fond of stone. The guards of her kingdom looked at her with remorse faces, she knew they were heartbroken that they had to lock away their own queen but when they showed her the special arrangement that the man from earlier mentioned, who Elsa found out was Prince Hans of the southern isles, she wanted to scream and let go of any decency she had left.

The black chains were attached to big metal cuffs that could cover her hands, most likely, specially made for her. Elsa pulled away a bit before the southern isles boys grabbed her back, she wanted to demand they not touch a queen like that, she was disgusted. But, a moment later she thought of who made the cuffs in the first place, did her parents plan this?

Many gloved hands grabbed Elsa and were unaffected by her glowing blue hands. The queen gasped, "No! Stop!"

"Your highness…I'm sorry," Said one of her guards as he placed her right hand in one of the cuffs.

When her hands were completely bounded the guards left quietly, Hans was the last one to leave.

"They are wonderfully fitting for you, Elsa," the prince smiled.

Elsa growled, "You!" Despite being bounded the queen ran for the prince as fast as she could. But Hans' smile did not fall, he quickly took steps back and slammed the prison door shut.

The prince laughed as he walked away from the helpless queen, but she realized it was wishful thinking that she could just free herself. So she curled up on the common prison bed. Elsa was crazy enough to wish she killed _him,_ if she did she would consider rotting in this cell worth it, but then she gave herself a mental slap on the wrist.

3 hours later, one of her maids opened her door. Elsa nearly acted too excited, since it was one of the maids she spent the most time with, but the maid shushed her. The maid gently placed a tray of food on the bed, Elsa smiled, but then she looked down to her hands.

"Don't worry," The maid said as she held out a key.

Elsa gasped, "No!" She hid her hands. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

The maid was not startled in the slightest. "It's ok, you need this."

With that Elsa gave in and had the metal unlocked, to which she could move her fingers freely now. The maid left her with the food, which she was about to eat until she saw the note on the tray.

 _You will be able to visit your still very loyal workers and your boyfriend at a later time, probably around 1 A.M. or 2 A.M. With that said rest now Queen Elsa._

Elsa's mouth went agape, she felt a sense of relief, but was also confused. Was this possible?

After hours of silence and rest, in a positive sense this was sort of a day off. But it was kind of foolish to think that way. Elsa woke up from 6 hours of sleep to the sound of loud banging against the metal bars and one of her maids begging Elsa to wake up.

3 shorter maids guided Elsa back to her castle. Even if she was so tired, she felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline, especially since she believed she saw the other guards at a few points and only narrowly missed them. The stars in the sky were like ice crystals that gave Elsa hope. In one of the highest floors, Elsa was told that this was their destination.

As the maids opened the door Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of even more of the castle workers in the bedroom, and Eugene motionless on a bed with nurses watching over him.

"I guess it goes without saying that we have faith in you, your highness," said one of the workers.

Elsa calmed herself. "Thank you, but how was this all possible?"

The workers snickered a bit.

"We decided to be hospitable and give the night shift guards from the Southern Isles a nice round of drinking." The guard stroked his stubble.

Elsa tried to hold back her giggling as well, as this wasn't exactly a time to be festive, she took a few steps to her boyfriend, hesitating a bit. "And Eugene…Why is he-"

One of the nurses stood up. "I believe he may just be in a coma."

All the nurses gave uncertain and worried looks. "We will do everything that we can, don't touch him though, he is already cold to touch as it is."

Elsa took a step back, but felt weak in the knees. She felt she did not deserve happiness, or to smile, after what she had done to her people by not helping them, and hurting her boyfriend devastatingly.

"Your highness, you will be put on trial, and prince prickly pants wants to take over the kingdom." One of the workers said with firey eyes.

Elsa looked down. "Sadly I believe I should not take care of this kingdom."

"Well we refuse to rule under him!" Another worker chimed in.

"I was a fool," the workers paused at Elsa's words. "I was scared and ran away, I finally realize now I would rather have a normal life with Eugene, if he ever comes back."

"And," Elsa breathed. "I apologize greatly!" Elsa cried, nearly setting her ice powers off with all her emotions. "I do not deserve any forgiveness, from you or Eugene. I am not special in the slightest."

Elsa held herself. "My sister, never got the adoration she deserved, she was bubbly and kind and fun. Please, let her take the kingdom."

One of the female workers to some slow steps to Elsa and frowned. "Oh your highness, a message can only go so quickly, and none of us have spoken to Anna in so long. At least win this trial, if it's the last thing you do for your reign as queen."

Tears finally fell down Elsa's cheeks, black tears because of the mascara she wore. "Ok," she whispered.

"Let's not lose hope yet," the maid said as she wiped the tears away from Elsa's face with a cloth.

The tender moments between her and the workers had to be cut short though, dawn was approaching and they could only keep the night staff so drunk before the day staff noticed. One of the workers predicted that many would be fired in the morning.

Even if Elsa felt that even if Eugene were to survive, their relationship would be over. But she still said, "I love you Eugene, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"A simple sorry felt too little to say," Elsa groaned as she lay on the prison bed at 4 in the morning, not caring if someone were to wake her up hours later. She just silently hoped Eugene would wake up and the court trial was tomorrow, or some other day.

She dreamed that she and Eugene were in bed together, both of them giving each other seductive gazes, and held each other in ways only an intimate couple could.

But the dream slowly faded away at the sound of two men bickering. Elsa opened her eyes slowly but stayed down.

"Why would you still defend her, did you not see the people of your kingdom suffer?"

"You're an imbecile, why don't you be the lawyer?"

"That is not a part of my profession, and there are many lawyers who wish to see Queen Elsa, you can just shut up!"

Elsa sighed softly, feeling this would last for an eternity.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys like how I wrote Elsa...Send reviews!  
**

 **Till next time, this is Emiko Gale signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh dear god I had so much fun writing this chapter it was insane! I guess my instincts to continue this story were correct. It would've been out earlier though if I wasn't lazy, playing games, signing up for classes, and trying to move out. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsa, I do however own all the original characters that will show up in this fanfic though. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

"Your highness wake up!" Said Elsa's guard as he eagerly opened the door.

Elsa pushed the scratchy blanket away and sat up, but with her head down.

"You should've seen all the lawyers that want to defend you." The guard continued.

Elsa sighed. "Wake me up when Eugene wakes up," she whispered. "If he doesn't wake up don't wake me up at all."

The guard finally opened a door. "There's a group of lawyers outside the castle, a _huge_ group!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Of course your arms will have to be bound completely, but say hello to these fine gentlemen, smile, and gain their trust." Said the guard as he swiftly placed the bounding fabric around her waist, chest, and especially her arms.

She didn't struggle though, fabric always did do better at concealing her powers. Elsa didn't mention it but ice was starting to form in the special cuffs that were made for her.

A short walk to a quiet interrogation room and Elsa sat on a wooden chair, a little sunlight hitting the table. Even if her arms were tied, she clenched her hands, a bunch of appointments, 10 minutes each give or take, and an estimated 100 lawyers have come to see her.

First lawyer was a jittering man who seemed a few years older than Elsa, he had black hair and a long black mustache. He continued to jitter and practically drop his items before sitting down in front of Elsa.

"Sorry about that, your highness," the man muttered.

He cleared his throat and smiled to the queen. "My name is Edvard."

Elsa tried to smile herself but didn't get too far as he tried to organize papers.

"I can guarantee that you're innocent your highness! I would be honored to defend you! But do you truly believe you killed your boyfriend?"

Edvard looked Elsa straight in the eyes, it frightened her a bit so she didn't make contact.

"I don't know," Elsa said.

The eager lawyers waiting behind the door gasped and made conversation amongst them. To which one of the guards shushed them.

Round one of many, but Edvard was put into consideration for being so gentlemanly and believing in Elsa.

Next up, a man name Gregor, with ginger hair a bit lighter than Hans, and fat arms. He stroked the table.

"I'm sure your boyfriend can take a hit, the nurses and doctors said he's just in a bad coma, but that means something."

Elsa looked down. "He could always die within days." She said.

"Don't be such a negative Nancy!" Gregor barked.

The queen gave a quick and frantic thank you signaling the next lawyer. She realized she couldn't be so negative since it was established that Eugene wasn't dead yet, but her mind was kind of at war right now.

The next 10 or 20 lawyers seemed promising, but all of them at one point asked Elsa for a large sum of money, which, she could offer but this just didn't feel right to her.

The queen's expression became more and more sour until she finally said, "Well, I cannot pay you unless I win," her eyes glaring at the greedy lawyer.

The lawyer left speechless without Elsa's say, and the queen tilted her head down again, wanting to cover her face with her hands out of frustration. She wondered if she should just make a decision now just to get it all over with, but everyone went silent for a moment, as two brothers quietly made conversation as they graced their presence in front of the queen.

The brothers brushed their hair and made sure they looked acceptable for the queen, and cleared their throats.

"My name is Alberto," said the older brother.

"And my name is Angelo," said the younger brother.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Were lawyer brothers, it may sound strange but we feel we defend a client well together," said Alberto.

Elsa was certainly surprised, she tried to gather her thoughts, but the main thing was that she was thinking about her sister.

"So what happened exactly your highness?" Angelo said.

Elsa gasped as she realized she zoned out. "I…Got upset when my boyfriend told me the truth." She paused. "And attacked him…But," she paused again. "I am so sorry!" She cried as tears fell out.

The two brothers looked at each other. "I once threw a knife at my older brother during a fight, it all turned out ok in the end, now it's just a horrible memory." Angelo said.

"I didn't feel the need to sue my brother over that." Said Alberto.

"But..." Elsa choked from crying. "I love Eugene! I really do, I shouldn't of done that!"

Elsa tried her hardest to catch her breath, "I deserve prison."

The two brothers looked at each other again, the older brother reached out his hand for Elsa but her hands were bound.

"Sometimes, love has to be put to the test," Alberto said.

"Even sibling love!" Angelo chimed in.

Alberto chuckled. "It'll be ok, your highness."

Elsa nodded a bit, after that she decided to continue on with the rest of the lawyers. She kind of regretted it at first, but her interest was piqued again when a woman with smooth brown hair and a round figure came to the table, Elsa wondered if this was the only female lawyer to show up.

"That was the longest wait ever!" The woman complained. "But it shows you're being extra careful as you should be, your highness."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

The woman smiled and brushed it off with her hand that had a few rings on it. "Worry not! I knew many people wanted to defend Queen Elsa in one of the biggest scandals in awhile, so I had to take a chance. All these men weren't going to scare me."

Elsa smiled, she admired the older woman's strength.

"My name is Tina Windisch by the way. Wife, mother of 3, and certified lawyer."

Elsa bowed slightly. "It's an honor to meet you."

Tina smiled, taken aback by how the queen was honored to see her.

"Oh you, the feeling is mutual." Said Tina.

The lawyer shuffled through her notes. "So, the back story seems to be that you attacked your boyfriend and nearly killed him!" She paused to breath. "Thank goodness! But Prince Hans of the Southern Isles wants to use this as a way to claim the kingdom of Arendelle."

"The official story," Elsa said.

"Well I won't let that last part happened. I heard negative stories about the entire royal family of the Southern Isles, under handed, conniving, and uncomfortable."

That last word rung true in Elsa's mind.

"You don't even have to pay me a large sum, just pay me the usual amount which isn't much. Either way it would be an honor."

Elsa's eyes finally lit up. "You're very kind."

After her appointment with Tina, Elsa felt a bit more optimistic about the rest of the lawyers, in the sense that she breezed through the rest of them with the feeling that Hans will lose with his feet stuck in buckets.

The queen looked at the sky in the last few hours anticipating her final decision and felt discouraged as the sky started to turn orange. When it was finally over the queen and her guards made a huge sigh in relief.

One of her guards noticed that his queen was smiling in the now empty interrogation room.

"You seemed to have made a decision your highness," said the guard.

"I have, can you send messengers to them?"

"Them?"

Surely enough, two messengers were sent out. But the kingdom of Arendelle was far more populated now, somehow managing to fit a possible 100 lawyers, but the inn keepers had no business at all as of late so they did not complain.

When the lawyers showed up, all three of them gave the queen perplexed looks.

"So you couldn't choose between us. But I'll give you some credit dear, you have good taste." Tina said.

"I know you three probably don't want this," Elsa paused.

Alberto pondered to himself while his younger brother Angelo scratched his head.

"But could all three of you…Maybe," Elsa gave a weak smile. "…Work together?"

"Three is a bit of a crowd," Angelo mumbled.

"But working together is kind of our thing," The older brother cut in.

Tina paused. "This is quite interesting," she sighed. "But I'm just not sure."

After a bit of silence in the room, Elsa was starting to fear that this was a bad idea. But then it seemed as if a ray of hope hit the three lawyers.

"We were a bit surprised to find out another person was chosen, at first we thought it was just us lawyer brothers," said Alberto.

Tina managed to smile a bit. "It was a surprise, a pleasant one. I expected one of those brash lawyers to be chosen when the messenger told me I wasn't the only one."

Tina turned to the other two lawyers, "Tell you what, you two are not only nice, but sincere, I think I can trust both of you."

Elsa's eyes widened. _"So is this a go?"_ She thought.

"Well I guess I can try something new, but shouldn't we be taking this a bit more seriously?" Said Angelo.

"Three heads are better than one," Tina said.

"Of course!" Elsa chimed in.

"And a crowd," Angelo muttered.

"Let's do this!" Alberto cried, completely ignoring his younger brother.

* * *

 **As you can see...I still have my Ace Attorney writing mojo in me. ^^;  
**

 **And as much as I enjoyed writing the original characters...They aren't original in the slightest. Alberto and Angelo are based off of Mario and Luigi and Tina is inspired by Disgust from Inside Out and Meg from Hercules. And Tina was my first attempt at "strong female character." Hopefully I did well, but this is kind of my idea of strong female character so...**

 **I would also like to thank xXxJazzy B. RealxXx for reviewing. If not for her I wouldn't be so into the Eugelsa pairing in the first place, go check out her stuff! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back!...I really pushed myself because I was busy, tired, and discouraged...But despite that I am proud of this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen and Tangled belong to Disney and I do not claim those movies as my own. All the OCs in this fanfic are mine though.**

* * *

The youngest nurse of the castle staff kept a close eye out for Eugene, almost too close. She was far younger than Eugene, and took note of all his features. Her brown eyes lit up, and her lips formed a smile.

"Julia! Shouldn't you be doing something more productive?" Cried the older nurse.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am," she said sarcastically.

The older nurse was far too busy to monitor the rebellious young nurse though. Julia turned back to Eugene's sleepy face and continued to stare dreamily. "But someone does have to watch after Eugene in case he wakes up, especially if he starts to vomit." She said.

The older maid sighed, "I very much doubt that the young man will vomit."

The older maid continued her work. "It's the second day and he still hasn't woken up. He's probably starving, and we haven't heard back from young Princess Anna yet."

In short, it felt too early to assume things were going to turn out for the best.

* * *

Elsa stood in the defense lobby of the courtroom, hair untied, arms bounded again, and she felt like she was going to throw up at the thought of being surrounded by all those people looking at her. She wished to be a part of another universe where she was almost completely ignored, or to at least have her little sister by her side.

"Elsa," Alberto said as the queen wanted all three lawyers to call her by her first name. "Your eyes are filled with anxiety and a lot of sadness radiates off you."

Elsa blew some hair out of her face. "I'm like this a lot."

" _My entire life hasn't exactly been the happiest,"_ Elsa thought.

"You'll get used to the courtroom tension dearie." Tina paused. "Well then again this is your first time, I've been doing this for 13 years and I hope you'll never have to see or experience what I have."

Alberto and Angelo both frowned. "Yeah, being a lawyer is not all glory," Angelo said.

Elsa gasped quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Court is about to start," cried the bailiff.

Tina shook her head. "Not about us right now dear, today you are the start of the show."

"And I very much hate that," Elsa muttered.

* * *

The courtroom was overpopulated to the point that some guards had to apologize for the low capacity of the room. Elsa tried her hardest not to make eye contact with anyone as she sat in the accused chair, right next to the judge who seemed very excited.

On one side was the prosecutor's table, and to Elsa's displeasure Hans was talking to the prosecutor as if he hired him. The queen glared in disgust, Hans could bribe the prosecutor, but not hire him. Hans was already celebrating, as Elsa stared he even flashed a devious smile at her, Elsa growled, not caring who saw or heard.

The queen turned to her lawyers at the defense table the lawyer brothers Alberto and Angelo looked Elsa straight in the eye and both gave Elsa a thumbs ups.

"May I please go first?" said Tina.

Alberto turned to Tina. "We got this."

Tina sighed, "Ok, but if you start to feel uncomfortable let me take control."

"Is the defense and prosecution ready?" Asked the judge.

The defense team took a moment to make themselves presentable, which meant no bickering. But besides that they were just as nervous as Elsa but could not afford to act that way.

"The defense team is ready, your honor," Angelo said.

The judge looked long and hard at the lawyers Elsa hired. "Now now, don't be so worried." The judge said.

That didn't make the lawyers feel any better either, the judge was meant to look down on all.

"The prosecution is _also_ ready, your honor," the prosecutor said, a bit loudly.

"Oh, Mr. Holien!" The judge gasped. "I have heard things about you!" He said with enthusiasm.

The prosecutor showed no fear, he continued to glare.

"Anyhow, may the prosecutor please give the opening statement?" Said the judge.

"Queen Elsa is the recent crowned queen of Arendelle. Young, not to say age defines right to rule, but this is one of the many cases where it may not be. At first it was thought that she instantly killed her lover, but right now she merely knocked him into a coma."

The prosecutor raised his cane up and griped it tightly, but he showed it to everyone watching him.

"Doctors can only keep him alive for so long. I am here to prove that Queen Elsa is a murderer, even if Eugene Fitzherburt lives, I can still prove it, even with little evidence."

Even if Elsa could barely see the prosecutor in her chair she still gave a glare, but then used that glare to signal her lawyers to take him down.

Angelo saw Elsa's signal, and decided to act on it. "Little evidence can prove that Elsa is innocent too!" He cried.

The prosecutor paused, but smiled. _Very slowly._

"The little evidence I have can prove it all." He said in a dark tone.

Elsa moved herself so she could get a glimpse of him. "White hair, midnight black clothing, and _that_ smile. In her mind Elsa described him as a crow, or raven.

"There also happens to be few witnesses too, which means this may or may not be a short day." Said the judge.

Alberto, Angelo, and Tina collected their thoughts alone on the matter. While Elsa sat alone wondering if this would be too difficult.

 _"We have faith in you, so put some faith in us your highness."_

Tina told Elsa that.

"The prosecution calls the first of three castle workers that saw the queen holding the comatose man. Seija Steensten."

The maid that was first to go for help when Eugene was in a coma. Elsa's heart felt comfort when she saw the caring nurse take the witness stand.

"Please state your name and occupation," said the prosecutor.

"I am…" Seija paused. She wiped her sweating face with a handkerchief.

"No need to be afraid ma'am, you're trying to help Miss Elsa," said Alberto.

"Yes indeed, no need to be afraid," said the judge.

Seija breathed. "I know very well…And I intend to help her majesty to the best of my ability. I'm just not good in front of audiences!"

"Don't you want to see your queen to be seen innocent at all?" The prosecutor said sternly.

Seija paused for a moment. "…Yes," she said in defeat.

Tina gave a disgusted look and rolled up a stack of papers tightly.

"I am one of the head maids of the castle, Seija Steensten." Said Seija.

Now it was time for Seija's witness testimony, where it was expected that not much would be said beyond her finding Eugene unconscious in Elsa's arms.

"An hour before I find out what happened I was going about my business. The queen asked to be alone in her private quarters though."

"What mood was the queen in?" Said Alberto.

Tina caught on to what Alberto was intending to find out. "If you're not completely sure say what you think the queen was thinking." Said Tina.

Seija blinked. "She seemed…A bit melancholy."

Elsa frowned. _"More like anxious,"_ she thought.

"Any idea why?" Angelo asked.

Seija rubbed her temples thinking. "Oh yes!" She cried. "She…Um…I mean—"

"The witness will refrain going on about the irrelevant!" Cried the prosecutor.

"But this is—" Alberto cried.

"No he's right!" Seija cried. "It's nothing!" Her voice cracked.

"Very well," said the judge. "Continue the testimony."

Even if Elsa was bound she still used all her willpower so she would not create a scene.

"We, that is the guards and I felt everything was normal. Until we got a message to what felt came from an assassin, and went to check if the queen was ok."

Angelo's face turned a bit white, and the other two lawyers weren't taking it well either, they did not expect this, and neither did Elsa. "An assassin?" Angelo gasped.

"Where?—"

"Where is this letter?—" Angelo cut Tina off.

"Not with me, I didn't think it would be very important," said Seija regretfully.

"The court guards will look for the letter now," said the judge. "Please continue."

Seija breathed. "I asked some guards to come with me along with me, another nurse followed as well."

A drop of sweat formed from Tina's forehead. "You're being awfully specific about that."

"What do you mean?" Angelo asked Tina quietly.

Tina said nothing, but they gave a good look at Seija who seemed to be sweating a bit more. "I…Well," Seija said.

"If you felt an assassin was in the castle you shouldn't have put yourself or any other maids in danger," Said the prosecutor.

"Well, we weren't afraid." Seija said.

The prosecutor smirked. "Whether or not you're afraid is irrelevant, you put yourself into danger."

The maid panicked inside and looked around the room trying to find a way to fight back, but eventually stopped with her head hanging low. "Yes I have…"

"But why?!" Angelo cried.

"Mr. Varino!" Tina scolded.

"The witness will refrain from once again going on about the irrelevant." The prosecutor scolded.

The judge slammed his gavel, before anyone else could talk. "Actually, I would like to hear about this myself," said the judge.

The prosecutor snarled slightly. "…Very well."

"Why did you do it then?" Angelo cried. "Queen Elsa even told us that you broke into her room!"

Seija gave a look like a turtle trying to hide its neck inside its shell. She gulped and said, "We truly were afraid when Queen Elsa's door was stuck, we thought an assassin really did snuck in…"

Everyone in the room stared at Seija, and Seija looked as if she was having the worst day of her life with how red her face became.

"But there was also, another possibility…"

The jury made confused cries.

"What?" Elsa cried quietly.

Through sorrowful eyes Seija spoke, "Queen Elsa's father, the former king, said that Elsa had wonderful powers, powers limitless…But also deadly and not completely in control. The castle workers may be few, but we are prepared…" She cut herself off.

"If, for whatever reason, the queen lost control of her power or used it for an immoral deed…That's why there was a special prison for her…"

Many of the crowd gasped and started to make conversation that nearly cut Seija off. Angelo and Tina stared in horror as the faces they recognized too well, of doubt and fear, that soon turned into hatred, and then they looked at Elsa.

Elsa was so shocked that she started to cry, salty tears falling and causing her eyes to burn.

"We love the queen dearly, we truly do, but her powers could harm the kingdom," Seija said.

Elsa's head hurt from her crying, to the point where she didn't even want to try to believe in what Seija said.

* * *

 **...I remember when I swore not to write Ace Attorney because I felt I couldn't write court cases...Well I don't claim I can now...But here I am! And yes I am aware of the utter lack of actual Eugelsa happenings, I apologize. Kind of hard when Eugene is comatose...But I did enjoy working with Elsa...Hmmm, maybe I should've added flashbacks or something...  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen and Tangled belong to Disney and I don't claim either movies to be my own. The OCs belong to me though.**

* * *

There was nothing more sorrowful than the darkness in Elsa's mind. To find out that all the workers in her castle considered her some sort of threat, like an animal. She knew the truth, she knew she was given more love than she deserved, but to finally hear it from someone else set her off.

 _Anna, you have no idea how lucky you really are! You're normal, and gentle and harmless._

 _Eugene too. You are the healing…And I am the pain._

 _If everyone deems me a monster then that's just fine, the kingdom can have a different ruler, just let me have Anna and Eugene back!_

 _In the darkness, Elsa desperately reached out for Eugene's love hand, but nothing._

"See? The woman here is a very capable murderer!" Cried the prosecutor.

Those words further banging inside the queen's head. The slam of gavel hushed the cries of everyone.

"ORDER!"

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

Elsa opened her eyes and said nothing. "Yes, it appears that the queen… _Could_ pose a threat." Said the judge.

Tina made a huge from and the boys looked sorrowful at Elsa, but Angelo could commend the judge for at least trying to be sensitive.

"I believe it is time for a 10 minute recess, possibly a 30 minute recess. Or until that letter gets here." Said the judge.

Tina stared up at the older brother's serious face that seemed to be scanning everyone in the room.

"It's as if the judge knew this, and even if Elsa isn't a murderer, she may be branded as one, and lose the kingdom along with her people's trust." Angelo said.

Angelo said nothing, but he seemed to be getting more frustrated with what Angelo said, to the point of feeling hopeless.

"They don't understand," Tina cried. "But maybe we don't understand any better."

* * *

When they returned to the lobby the storm didn't really simmer down, in fact the guards had to force everyone out so that Alberto, Angelo, Tina, and Elsa were the only ones inside. But at least Elsa's anxiety toned down, into sorrow.

"I wish I could see Eugene again," said Elsa.

The three lawyers couldn't bring themselves to say anything on the matter, so Tina quickly decided to change the subject.

"Did you ever hurt anyone else, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa gasped, and looked as if she was too busy tasting her saliva to answer.

The two brothers on the other hand were a bit shocked that Miss Windisch pushed this hard.

"Miss Windisch," Angelo cried.

Tina gave a calm signal to the brothers. "I know it's hard, to bring up the past, but the past may play a key part in all of this."

Elsa still said nothing, once again her dizziness got the better of her.

Tina slowly moved in closer, not to frighten the queen any further though. To everyone's surprise and especially Elsa's whose heart nearly stopped, Tina undid the fabric bounding around Elsa just a bit.

Alberto shivered a bit, fearing about what would happen, nearly going on his own anxiety trip thinking of possible outcomes and the worst that might happen.

When one of Elsa's hands was free, she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hand, but the female lawyer still gently reached for it.

The female lawyer left a soft cry, she was very cold to the touch, but still soft and gentle. Elsa breathed out, despite having to keep her distance, she did enjoy the touch of others. _What a curse,_ she thought. Tina smiled at the young queen, and eventually Elsa opened her eyes and saw it.

"I'm not afraid of you," Tina said warmly, even if Tina shivered slightly.

Alberto and Angelo blinked in surprise, both of them took a few steps closer to Elsa as well.

"Maybe, just maybe…" Alberto paused.

"I did strike my sister with my ice powers," Elsa said.

She looked down to her hands, "With my own two hands, I was upset, just like I was with Eugene, and it was unjustified. I nearly striked her in the heart, but she was only injured, and then I forced her to leave."

"She was only injured?" Angelo said with a light in his eye.

"Yes," Elsa smiled. "Bandaged up, but still my stubborn sister."

Tina smiled as well, and stroked her big chin. "Then you couldn't be a killer!" Angelo cried.

Elsa hugged herself with her free hand. "The trolls told me my ice powers would only get stronger…"

Alberto was slightly dumbfounded, "Trolls?"

Elsa frowned. "I don't want to talk about it. It really isn't relevant! My parents just took me to trolls when I was very young to heal my sister and erase her memory. But her memory eventually came back." She said in disgust.

Tina shrugged. "Stranger things have happened, I have heard of surprisingly true stories about mermaids."

"That's probably what the prosecution is using to make sure you fall," Alberto cut in. "You hurting your sister and your sister leaving!"

"I guess I have a worse reputation than I thought, but I admit it, and I deserve it." Elsa said.

The door opened and one of the guards poked his head still protecting the entrance. "Court will be back in session momentarily."

The 4 adults looked quickly at the guard and in shock, the two lawyer brothers shielded Elsa and wrapped the bounded fabric around the queen again. Tina clenched her hands together and smiled an awkward smile, trying to act natural.

"Were getting closer and closer queen Elsa," Angelo whispered.

"Sorry we have to put you back in this though," Alberto whispered.

Elsa looked at the fabric that bounded her up and said nothing.

Alberto smiled. "We make a great team though. So are we all ready to do this?"

 _Achoo!_ Tina cried.

* * *

To team defense's surprise, the courtroom was relatively quiet now, so quiet that all four of them scanned the room in curiosity. The judge seemed lost in his little world again, the prosecutor seemed calm, but ready to fight! Prince Hans' was near the jury, smiling. And the jury had mixed reactions, most a bit angered, and a few nervous faces.

"Upon the recess, the letter from the supposed assassin has arrived," said the judge.

"We can now hopefully find clues, since there that assassin may still be lose in this peaceful kingdom," said the prosecutor.

Angelo and Tina shivered along with Elsa. Alberto was busy thinking to himself.

"Defense team, please read the letter for the court!" Ordered the judge.

A shaking guard ran towards the defense team table, Alberto didn't hesitate at all to take the letter. He flipped it front and back and saw no writing on the outside, then peeled back the seal. The lawyer blinked a few times at the sight of not even subtle rough and large hand writing in deep black ink.

 _ **No living thing in the world could disable the powers of the snow queen. I will slay the queen to rid the world of the icy curse. Anyone who tries to stop me will live to regret it.**_

 _ **Or possibly not live, to regret it.**_

Alberto wasa stone cold statue as he read those words as everyone else gasped simultaneously. When he was done, silence.

"Yes, I wonder if anyone had spotted this assassin." Said the judge.

Elsa was paler than she usually was, with many beads of sweat slowly rolling down forehead.

"There were two guards that were also on the site of the incident, I believe it is time we spoken to them as well," Said the judge.

" _No! No more of this I have had enough!"_ Elsa thought as she gritted her teeth.

Sad to say, nothing new came from the two guards who testified. They were lesser involved than Seija, but they both apologized greatly, feeling helpless towards the problem. The judge frowned after a long day in court. The three lawyers tried their hardest to prove that every prejudiced person in the room was being controlled by fear and using the story of Elsa's younger sister to fuel that fear. As the tension grew hotter the only base for their claims was Elsa's powers, and the hatred grew. Not even lawyers could convince the mass public.

"I refuse to put a verdict down now. The matter should be explored further, but I will only give one day for investigation." Said the judge.

Angelo looked at his older brother in fear, and then to Tina who wasn't looking very optimistic herself. They knew that if there was an assassin here now, he would've probably have fled by now. And no signs of either Princess Anna or Eugene.

"Court is dismissed."

The judge slammed his gavel one last time.

* * *

 **I know at one point I moved the chapter along quickly...But I was soooo tired of writing a court scene...Besides, would you guys really want to read another testimony? Because I'd rather write more action, so next chapter will most likely have more action and less court. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew! It appears I am back from hiatus...But may have to go back on hiatus soon because of school next week. I honestly didn't expect to finish this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney characters belong to Disney, OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Tina felt she was sweating a puddle, she and her "team" were not making as much progress as they hoped, they were a team trying their hardest only to be attacked by an army. Not to mention the job felt like it was about to become much more dangerous.

Trying to keep a cool head the best she could and yet she still shivered near Angelo for some sense of "warmth."

Elsa breathed, "It's ok, I will make sure of it." She said.

The heat rose up to Alberto's face. "We're all in danger." Alberto cried, trying not to yell.

Tina's round eyes were filled with fear and sadness, but she turned away as thoughts of anxiety filled her mind.

"Tina," Elsa said softly.

Tina said nothing and continued to not make eye contact. She then gasped a bit loudly at a sudden cold presence. The woman opened her palm to see a tiny blue snowflake in her hand that disappeared as quickly as she received it. Tina sighed, but smiled at Elsa who giggled before her.

"His highness!" Angelo said a bit lowly, not even trying to sound formal.

The red haired prince walked towards the four of them with a blank expression. Tina and Alberto felt warm again, but not the healthy kind.

"Good afternoon, your majesty."

Hans glanced at Elsa's lawyers for a brief second, but was mostly locked on Elsa.

"And what might you want?" Elsa said.

Hans smiled in an unfriendly way. "Whether or not you will be deemed innocent, it will take a lot of time."

Tina had the biggest urge to scream, "Not while were around!" but didn't want to start drama.

"I ask that you," he held out his hand to her. "Hand over your kingdom now, just so no one is harmed."

Elsa quickly imagined a world where she hypothetically took his hand, and then it froze with her laughing in satisfaction. Then another world where she said, "Being a king makes you a natural assassin target," and then Hans running away frightened in a change of mind.

But most of all, she felt that, she has _great power._ Power she could use to defeat the assassin and protect her people, but she was no fighter.

"No, never." Elsa said.

Hans quickly clenched his hand. "Have it your way!" He left the defense lobby quickly.

Shortly after it was time for Elsa to return to prison, this time her hands covered in metal and her dragged away by chains. The three lawyers frowned, but Elsa cried out one last thing as she got dragged away.

"I believe in you!"

Elsa had the hardest time forcing herself to obey dutifully, but eventually she was gone.

Tina clenched her palms and tried her hardest to think rationally, but ended up turning away quickly and leaving the defense lobby with a sigh.

The two lawyer brothers said nothing, but they watched her as she left. They sat on the nearest couch where they could rest, or vent after everything that went on in the courtroom. Although Alberto told his younger brother how he felt that lawyers weren't supposed to act like brooding victims, not that Angelo felt like venting right now.

"Big brother, what should we do now?" Angelo said.

The older brother sighed, his thick fingers twitched slightly. "It may not have anything to do with Elsa, but I think we have to find clues on the assassin."

Angelo gulped. "It's not like we never faced danger before," Alberto said.

"Well it will be dangerous, we should tell Mrs. Windisch—"

Angelo gasped and sprung out of the seat. "Mrs. Windisch!" Angelo cried. He yelled nearly loud enough to knock over a stack of books.

The younger brother stormed out of the defense lobby in search for the older woman. Surprisingly the hallways were empty and quiet, both good and bad for their team.

The lawyer sweated as he opened the door to quickly see a shocked Tina staring wide eyed at him, Angelo took a moment to catch his breath.

"Mrs. Windisch," Angelo panted.

Tina turned away and crossed her arms.

"Please don't go out there alone, it's dangerous!" Angelo cried.

Tina sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable…Either way." She said calmly.

"…What?" Angelo said.

"And if it wasn't for that dreadful, prince! Elsa would be fine!" Tina cried.

"Anyway, I would like to search alone for now," she said softly.

Tina opened the door slowly.

"Queen Elsa wanted us to work together!" Angelo cried.

Tina stopped. "I don't think it's gonna work out," she frowned.

Angelo didn't completely understand why Tina was upset, she was upset at Hans yes, but there was something else up. Did he and his older brother offend her?

"Just be careful, ok? And if you need help come to us."

Tina turned to Angelo and didn't expect to see him having a worried expression, she paused for a moment. "Ok."

Tina left the courtroom breathing in the non suffocating air, relived but eventually picked up the pace. Every step she took was full of power and her glare intensified thinking of her new objective.

"I'll solve this problem from the source," she said.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know...I was gonna add the climax at the end but felt it would be too early. Besides, it's nearly 11 pm and I am tired.**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter nearly killed me x_x But the show must go on!**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen and Tangled characters belong to Disney, OCs belong to me.**

* * *

The Varino lawyer brothers gazed up at the tower where Elsa's private quarters was, in case of suspicious things like rope, hooks, or lack of roof tiles. The castle wasn't picture perfect by any means, but it was arguable that the broken tiles were probably because of weather, not a skilled assassin.

The younger brother scratched his head. "Hey older brother, this guy must be a slick one, like a shadow."

Alberto frowned, sadly lawyers were usually not allowed to investigate crime scenes. But this particular crime scene was especially off limits due to a hazardous amount of blue ice that covered the room.

Both of the brothers imagined themselves ungracefully falling down. The next slim bet was to ask the townspeople.

"Did you hear or see anything suspicious?" Said Alberto.

"No," said the townsperson. "But I think at one point I did heard something strange, it could've just been a cat."

"Like a shadow," Angelo muttered.

Alberto turned to Angelo. "We'll keep trying."

The older brother turned back to the townsperson. "Lock your doors at night and stay safe."

The lawyer brothers continued their investigation.

* * *

Tina scoffed as she walked the streets of Arendelle. Investigating the crime scene was out of the question and she searched the small kingdom for an hour in a half, feeling she has carried her team the entire way through. Not only that but everything in the kingdom seemed peaceful and normal, but Tina kept on trying to remind herself that most of the time things do seem normal on the surface.

Then again, there was a small pub in town square. The pub had a hanging sign that read "Winter Berry" and also had a wooden spoon hanging from it.

She paused for a moment, feeling her instincts pointing her away, but then she felt that even spoiled princes needed to get a drink in the middle of the day.

She opened the door, and to her surprised, the inside of the pub looked nice. Smooth white walls, slight snow flake decorations, and the barrel pegs were nice and neat. A woman with darker skin was cleaning the counter down and turned to Tina.

"Hello there, can I get you anything?" She asked sweetly.

"I am searching for someone," Tina said.

 _THUD!_

"Aw yes! The great Cliff has finally fallen!" Cried a drunken man.

Tina spotted a bunch of large men sitting at a circular table, most likely having a drinking contest. She felt for sure this would be the type of crowd Hans would flock with.

One of the crew members randomly turned to her, which caused her to spring back in fear.

"Lass, would you like me to buy a drink for ye?"

Tina's face became pale. "No…This is not right." She glared.

"Aw don't worry, you won't have to play the Knock Out challenge," The man laughed as he played around with his crew mate's unconscious body.

Tina froze in confusion.

The leader turned to the waitress at the counter. "Hey lassie! Another round!"

The dark skinned waitress grabbed a large mug and smiled. "Coming right up!"

Tina quickly took a seat at the front counter and breathed before talking to the bartender.

"Excuse me, I would like to know if—" She cut herself off.

"What is the knock out game anyway?" She asked.

The bartender smiled at Tina and continued to prepare the drinks. "Don't worry! They like to put sleeping drugs in one drink and the person who drinks the drugged drink loses. It's ok because they know what'll happen and only those who consent will have the chance to get knocked out. And they are like a huge family that takes care of each other if one is sick or knocked into a coma. Nothing traumatic has happened yet!"

The last sentence the bartender said seemed a bit shakey. Tina's thoughts raced before she could even think more about her original plan. Natural color left her face and she ran out of the bar successfully even with her vision getting blurry. She slammed the door behind her and exhaled.

Before she could calm down she heard the sound of laughter.

"You're just getting used to Arendelle aren't you?"

Tina could hear that voice a mile away, but to her displeasure the red haired ruffian prince was right next to her, smiling deviously.

"But everyone in this little kingdom is friendly." He said.

Tina glared, "It makes me question your kingdom."

"In that case," Hans held out his hand. "Let me buy you a drink."

Tina pulled her hand away. "I came here to question you and that is what I will do." She scoffed.

Hans didn't flinch at all. "Very well, what might you wish to ask me?"

Tina crossed her arms. "Do you really wish to keep this kingdom safe? It seems to me that you are making a miserable girl feel worse just because of her short comings."

Hans chuckled a bit. "It's more than just short comings. The woman neglected her kingdom and she has proved to be dangerous, she killed her own lover."

"She wounded him!" Tina scoffed.

Hans shook his head and moved away from her glare and continued to smile. "The kingdom is under the threat of an assassin. It has not been the first time outsiders have attacked."

"You seem to be highly knowledgeable of Arendelle." Tina said.

Hans had her back turned on her, but the lawyer didn't bother to stare him down, in her own way she had her back turned on him.

"Knowledgeable enough to have an entire kingdom knocking at my door." He said.

Tina gave a disgusted cry, and quickly turned to see some female villagers curtseying for him, while Prince Hans bowed.

* * *

Up in the castle where Flynn rested, Julia twirled around the hallways and hummed a dreamy tune.

Right now it was ordered for Eugene Fitzherbert to rest, in a dark room. It was the perfect time for Julia to be alone with him.

As she unlocked the door light found its way through and she had a brief glimpse of Eugene still sleeping soundly. She quietly walked towards him and stroked the cool blue bed sheets he slept under, remembering the "no touch" rule that was given.

But, for the young Julia she was extremely taken aback to how attractive Eugene was, even if he was much older than she was. Julia moved closer and started to take in his scent, but then pulled away as she felt her face was heating up and it was hard for her to think.

She curled up next to the bed and thought it over a bunch of times, stuck between "I should do it" and "I shouldn't do it!"

Then she picked herself up again and removed her bangs from her face. She shut her eyes tightly and moved herself forward again, nearly falling over. But eventually her lips lightly tapped his soft cheek.

Julia squealed slightly and pulled herself back, feeling frazzled, but satisfied.

"I really like you, Mr. Fitzherburt." She said softly.

Before she knew it, Eugene let out a huge yawn. Julia gasped, it was like something out of a fairy tale book to her.

Eugene's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then he closed them again and groaned.

"Oh my goodness, you woke up!" Julia cried.

"Yes," Eugene grumbled. He slowly began to sit up.

"Now her highness won't be arrested!" Julia said gleefully.

"WHAT?!" Eugene screamed, he nearly hit the wall as he jerked back in shock.

Julia placed her hands on her chest. "Queen Elsa was accused of murdering you and she was put on trial."

Eugene quickly got himself out of bed and struggled to get proper footing. "I got to get her out!"

"Not while I'm here you won't…"

The deep, rusty voice that spoke those words seemed to have came out of nowhere. But before Eugene and Julia knew it a man in a black mask that they could only assume came through the opened door pointed a crossbow at them.

Julia couldn't hold it in, she let out a deafening scream that Eugene could not prevent. His entire face started to sweat as he realized the assassin did not draw fire yet. In fact he completely ignored Julia and slowly aimed towards him.

Eugene barely breathed trying to think of his next move, and the confusion of feeling like he slept through a war or something. Despite his stammering he cried, "Wait!"

The assassin didn't strike, but he did hear the sound of Julia opening the window.

"It's hopeless," The assassin said.

Eugene jumped on the bed and stopped at the sight of the first arrow struck on the bed, but not at him. He broke the arrow and jumped off the bed. Julia's heart raced as it seemed Eugene was guarding her, but he merely pushed her out the window while narrowly missing another arrow that was launched out the window. Julia let out another scream, which nearly broke Eugene's eardrums but he still managed to grab on to the edge with his other arm wrapped tightly around Julia's waist. He felt pressure as Julia uncomfortably clung to his chest.

"Hold on lady!" Eugene cried.

The assassin got out of the window and looked down to Eugene and Julia.

"It's him!" Julia cried.

Eugene looked up to see the assassin glare at both of them.

"Fall to your deaths," the assassin spat.

Eugene didn't want to dare look down, but when he did, he found more comfort than he thought possible. Below him were ropes, flimsy ropes that were meant to hang little flags for celebration, most likely left over from the winter celebration from weeks ago.

 _"Let's see where they take us,"_ Eugene thought.

Eugene looked up to the assassin one last time. "…No!" He cried.

Eugene let go of the edge and felt himself losing his breath as he and Julia fell at one felt like the speed of sound. But he reached the best he could with his free hand and finally caught one of the ropes just barely. Julia finally stopped crying, her face was stained in tears. The rope wasn't strong though. With only 4 seconds of relief the rope snapped and Eugene and Julia felt gravity working against them as they both swung with the rope. Eugene was losing his grip and felt nauseous as they made a sharp turn, he was lucky he still had a grasp on Julia.

Eugene locked his eyes on the roof, he tried to land on it but without even realizing it the rope slid out of his hand. Reality looked incredibly warped as Eugene and Julia fell into the ocean with Julia making one last blood curdling scream. Thankfully they managed to land in water that had no rocks, but the current and temperature of the water wasn't necessarily forgiving.

"What was that?" Elsa cried from her jail cell.

Elsa thought it was a girl having fun at a summer party that involved swimming.

As Eugene and Julia escaped Alberto and Angelo also just made it back to the castle.

"What was that?" Angelo cried.

Alberto didn't say much on their walk back, but then it finally hit him.

"Did the assassin attack?" Alberto cried.

"Mrs. Windisch!" Angelo cried.

Tina came to the two men, with the look of defeat on her face.

* * *

 **I bet Elsa will be a bit angry when she finds out what happened. Ehehehehehe!  
**

 **But this story is nearly done, just a few more chapters left. But jeez this chapter took forever for me to write, I really dreaded posting it but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: My OCs belong to me but Disney characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

The two brothers looked at the defeated woman, but realized that she may be defeated, but she must have fought valiantly. Alberto and Angelo smiled.

"I tried to interrogate the prince of the southern isles. Because I believe he hired an assassin to have the kingdom at its knees, and take over the kingdom," Tina said.

The two brothers' eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so?" Said Angelo.

"If there's anyone who can interrogate anyone it's my brother."

Tina gave a look of disbelief. "I don't think he can keep it civil."

By that Tina was slightly disgusted by Alberto's angry face.

"People's lives are on the line we have no time to be civil," Alberto said firmly.

"We can't defend anyone if we are damaged or hurt!" Tina said. "Much less if someone else gets in a bad spot because of our reckless actions."

"Besides," Tina said lowly. "The kingdom of Arendelle really trusts him, he puts on the nice guy act perfectly."

"I'm with my brother on this one right now Mrs. Windisch, I think we heard someone scream, someone could be in danger." Angelo said.

Alberto was just about ready to run for answers. "Let's go then—"

"PLEASE HELP!"

Seija ran to the 3 lawyers as fast as her stubby legs could take her.

"You're the maid from earlier!" Angelo cried.

"What's wrong?" Alberto said softly.

"Eugene and Julia, have gone missing! I'm…I'm not sure where they are!"

"What?!" Alberto cried.

"Missing?!" Tina cried.

It was the turn of events that the three lawyers did not see coming. Not even their worst case scenarios could top this.

* * *

As the sun set on Arendelle an exhausted Eugene Fitzherbert carried the unconscious Julia on his back. Constantly looking back to make sure her head was above the water, so this took quite awhile. He continued swimming away from the kingdom and on to the land that was full of trees.

Eugene gently placed the woman on a soft harmless area, eyes filled with sorrow that she was in this state.

"I'll be right back, let me get some firewood."

An hour later a small amber flame warded off the chill of the night and a soothing cackle noise caused Julia to open her eyes slowly. Eugene's heart nearly stopped as the young woman woke up and tried to pick herself.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Eugene cried.

Julia let out a large groan, Eugene encouraged her to pace herself. An hour and a half later they sat awkwardly facing each other, until Eugene felt it was the appropriate time to ask questions.

"What happened, to my girlfriend?" Eugene asked.

Julia paused for a moment, and then let out an annoyed sigh.

"Queen Elsa was immediately charged for murdering you and was arrested." The young woman held herself. "We then found out that you were merely in a coma so we," She paused. " _I_ kept on waiting for you to wake up."

Eugene was still in disbelief, finding it hard to process what was currently happening.

"If you woke up from your coma Queen Elsa would not have to rot in a prison for the rest of her days, but she will probably still lose her kingdom to Prince Hans."

Eugene stood up, "I have to help Elsa!"

Julia frowned and said nothing, but then she was reminded of something important.

"The next trial is tomorrow in the morning, you can show yourself there at that time. But for now, please stay safe Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene stopped in his tracks.

"That guy is probably still out there and probably wants you dead, stay hidden for now."

Eugene said nothing.

"Please!" Julia cried again.

"Alright!" Eugene cried back. He had to admit, it was really dark out. The flame from the fire could barely fight back the darkness.

Eugene couldn't bring himself to sleep well though, he rested his head on his hand and turned away from Julia. Julia slept as far away from him as possible, mourning her loss.

The next day Eugene woke up before the dawn even showed and prepared himself, of course he was a bit distracted by staring at the castle of Arendelle in the distance.

Julia woke up slowly, her comfort of sleeping away reality gone. She frantically looked around the area she and Eugene camped out on until she became exhausted. She slowly tried to walk away from the area until her heart nearly exploded from Eugene's presence.

"Are you alright?" Eugene said.

"Yes," Julia pouted. "I'm just gonna skip town for awhile."

"But—"

"No!" Julia cried, she thrust her hand out in defense. "I can take care of myself, you just save the queen."

Eugene still didn't move.

"She needs you," Julia said.

"Alright," Eugene walked off, and didn't turn back for her.

"But please, _you_ be careful." Julia said, before he completely out of his sight.

Eugene chuckled, and Julia rolled her eyes.

As Eugene walked through the forest he tried to think how everything lead up to this, he couldn't even remember what caused him to go into a coma.

"Hopefully Elsa is ok," He then stopped in his tracks. "Oh who am I kidding!" He cried dramatically.

Eugene decided to run it this time, considering the fact time was of the essence. Flashbacks of his girlfriend popped up in his mind. At one point, he saw a blurry image of his girlfriend, and heard desperate sobbing.

Eugene kept on worrying until he ungracefully tripped over a tree branch and flapped his arms desperately trying not to fall, he failed.

Eugene let out a loud groan.

"Oh, are you ok?"

Eugene slowly picked himself up. "Yeah, I'm alright." He turned to see a woman in a gown running at sonic speed towards him.

"Anna," A man with blonde hair said in an annoyed tone. "We have important business to take care of."

Eugene froze.

Anna gave Kristoff a sassy stare. "If I'm going to be queen I got to be selfless and help others."

"Anna?" Eugene said.

Anna smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"I know you," Eugene said.

"You do?" Anna said almost a bit too excited.

"Well," Eugene cleared his throat. "My girlfriend—your sister, has talked about you a lot."

Anna smiled. "Oh my gosh, my girlfriend has a boyfriend!...I never thought that would happen."

"And I thought I was cold," said the man with blonde hair.

Anna turned to the man and stood tall and proud. "Yes you are Kristoff!" She said in an annoyed tone. "We lived in an igloo for almost of month because of homelessness and you were the only one who wasn't cold!"

Eugene made no response, he instead held out his hand for Anna. "I'm Eugene Fitzherbert by the way."

Anna smiled even more and took his hand, shaking it rapidly, Eugene had to admit her smile was cute. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna." He said.

"I hope to become queen, since the servants told me that Elsa was in a tight spot right now."

"More than that, she's in jail right now because people think she killed me with her ice powers!" Eugene cried.

"What?" Anna cried. "My sister has been framed?!" Anna panicked.

Eugene picked himself up. "No time to explain! We need to show ourselves!"

"In that case, get on the sleigh, we'll make a grand entrance." Kristoff said.

"Please no!" Anna cried.

And so they did, surprisingly Kristoff's one reindeer managed them to handle all three of them even if there was barely any snow on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the defense lobby Alberto, Angelo, and Tina were at a loss for words. Elsa tried to keep a cool head even though she knew deep down that the three of them had something unpleasant to say. But regardless of them knowing the truth, today felt like the final day of this trial.

"Please don't be afraid," Elsa cried.

"Whether or not I am a killer, if the assassin shows his face I will protect my entire kingdom, including all three of you."

"Are you sure?" Alberto said.

He didn't expect the queen of all people to say something so bold.

"Yes," Elsa said. _"I've defended myself before with my powers, but now I see I should defend those who can't do the same."_ She thought.

"Miss Elsa," Tina said.

Elsa was a bit taken aback by the formalities.

"Yesterday it was revealed that Eugene went missing, and despite this being a wonderful opportunity for clues, we have no idea where he is."

"What?!" Elsa cried in a slightly deafening tone. The lawyers imagined they would get this type of response out of her but it still caught them off guard.

Angelo breathed. "All we found was, a broken arrow, an unfixed bed, and an open window."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she found her ability to stand on two feet was gone, luckily Alberto quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms.

Their only saving grace, if they could count it, was that there was not a drop of blood in the room.

* * *

 **Surprised? I honestly had fun writing you-know-who. Even if it was short. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Frozen and Tangled characters belong to Disney...But the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Elsa could barely think properly as she sat in the accused chair looking helpless.

"The defense team was born ready your honor!" Said Angelo.

Elsa found that hard to believe her lawyer. Even worse that she glanced at the prosecutor and saw him make a dark grin.

The prosecutor gave his opening statement.

"There seems to have been a strange turn of events your honor. Eugene Fitzherbert and a nurse have gone missing, and there hasn't been a single trace of them left behind."

The jury was filled with surprised looks and exchanged conversation, and the judge quickly slammed his gavel.

"Order! Yes, that is amazing!" The judge said.

The jury continued talking and the judge slammed his gavel 7 more times. The three lawyers were very much used to that head pounding sound, Elsa wasn't though.

"How could this happen?" Said the judge.

"The only forms of evidence, if you can call them that, were an unfixed bed, a broken arrow, and a wide open window."

Tina stepped up, "They are still pieces of evidence sir, whether you like it or not!"

"Yes, would the defense team like to give an idea of what might have happened?" Said the judge.

Angelo stepped up from the two older lawyers. "I am sure you all heard of the scream from yesterday in this peaceful kingdom, not long afterwards we were told Mr. Fitzherbert was missing."

"So we believe that if an assassin did attack Eugene he may have jumped out the window to safety!" Tina cried.

The jury cried out and Elsa's face went a bit pale with that thought, even if she saw the bright faces of her lawyers.

"Order!" The judge cried after smacking his gavel.

When the cries of the crowd died down the judge took a moment to think. "Yes, that could have happened."

"The kingdom can't afford to search though, the victim may as well be considered dead!" Cried the prosecutor.

"We don't know that yet and we don't believe that for a second!" Alberto cried.

"But the safety of the people."

Suddenly everyone in the room froze as Prince Hans, stepped up witness stand. Tina glared at the sight of him thinking he had business up there and Elsa looked even more frightened.

"If I would king, I would have this parasite problem fixed in an instant, I guarantee that," Hans said with a smile.

"No!" Tina cried.

"You're the one who hired that assassin!" Alberto cried. "You're like a stalker to this kingdom!"

Hans' smile only grew bigger. "I care about the safety of these nice people, would you want them all to die?"

"Anymore wild claims and the defense team will receive a penalty." Said the judge.

Hans turned to the defense team and his smile slowly became dark. "I am the only hope for Arendelle."

The three lawyers glared back.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone turned to the strawberry blonde haired girl who just entered, Princess Anna.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna," she cried.

Anna took a few steps forward and gave a dirty look to Prince Hans. "I am Anna, princess of Arendelle. And I will become the new queen."

"Thank goodness," Angelo said.

Tina smirked at the horror on the prince's and prosecutor's face.

The prosecutor stood up from his seat. "Excuse me!" His voice could cause everyone to shut up in an instant. "Queen Elsa is still a murderer! She should be locked up for the rest of her days!"

"Wrong again pal."

Eugene revealed himself, he felt a bit weird being the star of the show and seeing everyone, but when he finally saw Elsa he smiled, like he usually did.

"Hello darling," Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Elsa cried.

The young queen stood up even if she looked ridiculous bounded in fabric. Eugene was shocked though, to see his girlfriend remove what was considered her metal handcuffs and climbed over the accused desk.

Even if her ice dress became an obstacle she lifted her skirt and ran, hugging her boyfriend first. He held her close and gently and stroked her white braid and then Elsa went to hug her sister. A small tear formed on Tina's face.

"I believe the accused should go back to her chair," the prosecutor barked.

"It appears Mr. Fitzherbert is alive," The judge said, ignoring the prosecutor.

"More than alive!" Eugene said. "And I forgive Elsa, please don't arrest her!"

"I forgive my sister as well," Anna said. "I was hurt, yes. But I healed!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and smiled. Anna was surprised, she held her sister's hands that were cold, but gentle. "And I would like the kingdom of Arendelle to be ruled by Anna."

The judge thought about it for a moment, but then slammed his gavel. "Yes, I will announce the accused not guilty. But she will be forced to resign her title as queen."

"Thank you," Elsa said.

Surprisingly, the jury clapped, and a few in the audience cried, "Long live Queen Anna!"

Anna blushed, "Thank you everyone." She then hugged Elsa. "Thank you Elsa."

The judge slammed his gavel again. "Case closed! What a lovely way to end a trial."

Eugene wrapped his arm around Elsa as Anna hugged her. Elsa was surrounded by the two people she loved the most, everything seemed perfect.

"HANDS UP!" Cried a deafening voice that the entire court could hear.

Eugene turned and gasped at the sight of the man with the black mask. "It's him!" He cried.

He then gulped when the assassin quickly aimed his cross bow at him, his face turned white and has palms sweated.

The judge slammed his gavel and the people of the jury ducked their heads. "Stop this instant!" The judge cried.

The assassin turned to the judge for a moment and the judge ducked for cover himself. "I have a job to do," the assassin said in a dark tone.

The assassin shot an arrow at Eugene, but with Elsa managed to stop the arrow with a quick summon of ice. If not for the ice, the arrow would've scraped Eugene on the face slightly as the arrow just barely missed his cheek.

Hans slammed his gloved hands on the witness stand. "I will _pay_ you to cease fire," he looked at Anna, "If Princess Anna agrees to let me be her husband so I can rule the kingdom alongside her."

Anna froze. "No," she whispered.

Elsa caught on to Anna's pain and fear, she saw that her sister was not yet ready to marry, and would die before she married him.

"No! You hired him!" Tina cried, her eyes burning with anger. "You hired him to take over the kingdom!"

The assassin quickly shot another arrow, this time at the defense team. Alberto quickly pushed Tina out of the way. The arrow seemed like a clear shot but Elsa trusted her hand forward and froze the arrow. The arrow slowed down in front of Alberto and shattered into harmless sparkling crystals in front of Alberto's shocked face.

The assassin turned slowly and then dashed toward Elsa, Anna, and Eugene but was soon lifted up in the air being unable to hurt anyone, and nearly completely engulfed in ice, courtesy of an enraged ice queen.

Elsa powered herself down. "I said I would protect my people."

"Tell me who hired you, right now! Because I am still queen for now and I will have you executed for trying to harm the people and the visitors of my kingdom."

The assassin had a hard time putting words together since he was being freezed to the core. He tried his hardest to reach for his black mask but his hand was bounded, any longer and his body would give up on him.

"F-Fine!" The assassin said.

"Elsa, I don't think he can say anything while he is freezing. Maybe you should stop." Anna said.

The assassin slowly pointed and Eugene caught on that he was pointing at Hans' but it was too late. Hans quickly ran and grabbed Anna from behind, and held a knife to her neck.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

Hans gave a dark smile. "Surrender your kingdom to me, or else."

Elsa looked down in despair and let her hands go limp, Anna couldn't bring herself to say anything but her blue eyes pleaded.

Eugene quickly grabbed Hans' armed hand and used all his strength to lift it away from Anna. The princess cried in fear and winced away from the two men.

"Not today fancy pants," Eugene said while gritting his teeth.

Eugene's stamina eventually faded, as Hans eventually regained control of his arm and gave Eugene a stab on the back on his shoulder.

"No!" Elsa cried.

Eugene fell to his knees, Hans took a moment to savor his victory until Elsa shot a huge gust of icy wind at him, knocking him back a bit and making him unable to move.

The strength of Elsa's power increased as she angrily continued to freeze him. Ice shards held his legs in place, thick layers of blue frost formed on his face and clothes.

"Elsa stop! Eugene!" Anna cried.

Elsa stopped and had to take a moment to breathe before she knelt down to Eugene who was currently laying face first on the ground. His wound was bleeding a bit.

Elsa moved him to his side and held him. She gasped a bit at the sight of blood leaking out the corner of his lips.

"It hurts," Eugene said weakly.

A tear fell down Elsa's eye. "I'm sorry, it's going to be ok."

Elsa nearly closed her eyes and continued to cry until she saw her hand was glowing ice blue again, but she didn't feel any cold or any type of temperature in particular, but it was gentle.

She placed her hand on Eugene's wound. Her hands quivered a bit as she felt his blood but then the blood felt like it was disappearing. She was actually healing him! And Eugene's pained breathing quickly became sighs of relief.

Elsa smiled and hugged her boyfriend tightly. Eugene still laid awkwardly but he smiled back, and hugged her back with one of his strong arms.

Nurses eventually came after Seija ran out of the court room for help. Much to Elsa's displeasure she also had to unfreeze Hans and the assassin so they could be put into prison until further notice.

After the trial, life for Elsa seemed a lot more beautiful. Anna finally spent time with her older sister again, eating a nice meal, reading books, and building a snowman. And Elsa continued to be friends with her three lawyers as they congratulated Elsa in turn Elsa thanked her lawyers for their dedication and virtue. At the end it all Tina was able to consider the two lawyer brothers Alberto and Angelo, friends. The possibility of the three of them working again would not be overlooked.

Elsa enjoyed the company quite a bit, but she was very anxious to see her boyfriend again. But all the nurses ordered that Eugene would rest in peace.

Late at night that night, one of the nurses told Elsa that Eugene requested she spent time with her. When Elsa came through the door she smiled at the bedridden Eugene who waved at her.

"The ladies were really surprised at your healing powers Elsa." Eugene said as he stroked Elsa's white hair. "I was, by no means cured but if not for you I would be in much worse condition."

Elsa gave a dreamy sigh. "I guess I'm not a complete monster after all." She joked.

"Anna's friend Kristoff said something about how ice can heal," Elsa giggled, not being able to continue her sentence.

Elsa laid beside Eugene that night, the two of them were just about to drift off when Eugene remembered something.

"I wish you were the one who kissed me awake Elsa," Eugene said in remorse.

"What?!" Elsa cried.

Thankfully Elsa was too tired to freak out for too long.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed...To be honest I didn't think I would enjoy sibling fluff between Elsa and Anna but I did.  
**

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue...Thank goodness because I am ashamed to admit I am just about tired with this story...Hopefully it doesn't show in my writing.**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Frozen and Tangled characters belong to Disney. But the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

The next day a festival was thrown at the castle. A last minute attempt but Elsa stayed up all night to plan it as a surprise to Anna and Eugene. Elsa smiled at her sister making friends with the villagers, she also awaited Eugene's "special surprise" he told her about.

Elsa sipped her hot chocolate.

Tina elbowed Elsa lightly. "There's a happy queen!" Elsa smiled at Tina. "She even has a chocolate stache."

Elsa wiped her face with her sleeve. "Yes, but I haven't forgotten to pay you three, I assure you its generous payment."

Alberto and Angelo looked at each other and smiled.

"Ehhh, don't sweat it!" Angelo said as he continued to drink hot chocolate.

"Yes darling, things are going to be hectic, you at least don't have to pay us right this minute." Tina said.

Elsa gulped. "Too late…"

A servant with strong enough looking arms pulled a wagon to them. Alberto's eyes grew wide at the sight of shine that gleamed from the golden coins inside of the large sacks.

"Whoa Nelly," Alberto gasped, some hot chocolate dripped out of his cup.

"And now, for the main attraction!"

Everyone looked up to see Eugene on the roof. The children of Arendelle huddled around for a closer look. Eugene smirked, he grabbed a basket that was next to him and tossed ice blue sparkles on everyone.

"Whoa! Awesome!" A little boy cried.

The children stared starry eyed at the ice sparkles, but the young boy caught the sparkles in his cup of chocolate. Soon the other children imitated.

Elsa giggled.

Anna ran to Elsa with a waffle almost completely covered in dark chocolate saved for the part she held with her hand. "I love your boyfriend Elsa. I give him the Anna seal of approval." Anna smiled.

"Try not to eat too much chocolate tonight Anna." Elsa said.

Eugene continued to rain sparkles on everyone, he seemed to have an endless batch. But then he felt a tickle on his nose and breathed in deeply to let out a loud sneeze that spilled the rest of the sparkles on him. Eugene sat down on the roof and wiped the snot off his face with his arm.

"Oh my, Eugene is already for Christmas now," Anna said.

"What?" Elsa cried.

Eugene climbed off the roof using a rope and ran to Elsa and Anna, his smile gleaming. But it was not the only part of him that was gleaming. "Hello ladies," Eugene said.

"Wonderful performance Eugene," Anna said.

Eugene did remember that Elsa wanted to be cautious about using her ice powers, and the fountains were already froze due to winter.

"Thanks, it's all in experience of climbing roof tops." Eugene said.

Anna snorted. "That's nothing special, I do it all the time!"

"Tough crowd," Eugene retorted,

Elsa placed her hand on Eugene's cheek. "You look beautiful." She said.

"Aw shucks," Eugene blushed.

A little later a young woman with brown skin and brunette hair walked inside the gates and may her way through the crowds of people. When she saw Eugene she took a moment to breathe before pursuing him.

He looked deep into Queen Elsa's eyes and made sweet compliments and such, but eventually he turned and saw her.

"Oh hello," Eugene said, a bit nervous.

It was Julia. She tried to look strong but she still continued to blush being in Eugene's presence. She tried to hide her face.

"Hello, Mr. Fitzherbert. Thank you for rescuing me."

Elsa scanned the young girl briefly. "Eugene, who is this?"

"Juuuuulia!"

Seija ran over and hugged the young girl with her huge arms. "I am so glad you're safe!"

Julia smiled from cheek to cheek. "Great to be back."

"You're the one," Eugene paused, feeling his face heat up. "Who kissed me awake."

Julia's face turned red. "Well…"

"WHAT?!" Elsa cried.

The snow queen accidently launched some ice magic on the ground in response. Julia looked horrified.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO WORK!" Julia cried in response.

Elsa gave a repulsed look. "AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

"I'm a nurse!" Julia cried, and she quickly shielded herself.

Anna ran in front of the young nurse and shielded her, which caused Elsa to calm down. She was still upset to see Anna get in her way though.

"I want her fired!" Elsa cried.

Anna smirked at her sister. "Well, you're not the queen anymore missy. Besides, I want her to keep her job."

Julia smiled and placed her hands on her heart. Anna placed her hand on Julia's shoulder but Julia pulled Anna in for a hug.

"Oh bless you Queen Anna," Julia cried.

Elsa frowned, but then she finally calmed down when Eugene placed his arms around her.

Julia kissed Anna on the cheek, which caught the princess off guard. Both girls giggled.

"Well, a queen doesn't just flirt around," Elsa snarked.

Julia gave a cry of disgust and then left. Anna frowned and reached out to her slightly.

Elsa stepped up from her boyfriend's embrace and stood tall and powerful in front of Anna. "If you're going to be queen we need to prepare you in about of year, which means plenty of late nights studying, the people of Arendelle cannot wait too long."

"What?" Anna cried.

Elsa smirked. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Elsaa!" Anna complained.

* * *

Over time the kingdom of Arendelle learned that Prince Hans truly did hire the assassin, and even hired his guards to attack Elsa and spy on the kingdom beforehand. He was obsessed, but it probably stemmed from being bored and left in the shadows of his 12 brothers, who had more power than him.

He was originally sentenced to 20 years of prison in Arendelle but some time later 3 of Hans' older brothers offered to take him away to punish him themselves. Elsa and Anna didn't put much thought into it, they wanted him gone.

When Anna's queen training began there were many long nights studying, but Anna was happy that Elsa was at least with her since she originally planned to leave Arendelle with Eugene.

Eugene and Elsa were still going strong, with a bit of help from Anna. It was strange, Elsa's younger sister with little to no experience with romance pushed her and her boyfriend together even more. And all 3 of them planned for something Eugene desired.

 _One year later…_

Anna stood tall and breathed in, composing herself. Elsa gently placed rose red lipstick on her lips.

"You look beautiful Anna!" Elsa said.

Anna was originally going to wear Elsa's coronation gown and cape but the two sisters ultimately decided to go for something new and special. Anna wore an ice blue gown similar to Elsa's ice dress, minus the sparkle.

"I can't believe today finally came," Anna said.

Elsa noticed the nervousness in Anna's words, but she smiled anyway, giving Anna some positive energy. "Yes, you've grown so much."

Anna sat down and looked in the mirror, trying her best to smile. She held Elsa's blue gloves close to her.

"I hope you'll be happy out there with Eugene. It's not always easy, but it's a great ride. I had my ups and downs traveling and living with my friend Kristoff, wouldn't change it for the world. But I always thought of you."

"Oh," Elsa blushed.

"I love you Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa knelt down and hugged her sister one last time. "I love you too Anna."

* * *

During the coronation ball Eugene and Elsa slipped away. Elsa wore clothing and shoes more suited for travel. It made her feel more willing to move, but she and Eugene both noticed that they were kind of dragging their feet.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left so hastily." Eugene said with a smile.

Elsa smiled back. "If I kept on saying good bye I would never leave."

Eugene sighed. "To tell you the truth, I never had a harder time leaving a place than I did now. Sure I have you but…"

"I know." Elsa said.

Eugene and Elsa were close to the entrance of the kingdom, but stopped at the large building illuminated by orange lights and filled with the happy noises of children and the foster moms who tried to get the troublesome children to sleep.

Eugene smiled, at the fancy foster home Anna and Elsa proposed children should live in. Elsa took Eugene's hand.

* * *

 **Phew! Finally finished. I was really tired of writing this story anyway and writing something Frozen related in general...Even though my OTP is here...Well ok, there isn't much so I apologize.  
**

 **I am sad to say that I really enjoyed writing the sibling fluff between Elsa and Anna, even though that shouldn't of been the main focus.**

 **Probably never going to write Frozen again...Well ok, maybe I need a break. I still love Eugene and Elsa and I am interested in writing a story centered around Anna but not now. *sigh***

 **Surprised I finished it now though, I got a lot of shifts to work this week so my writing may be put on hold for awhile.**

 **Until then, see you next time. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
